


Fake Dating

by andromedaflynn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Marvel Rarepair Bingo, mrpb2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedaflynn/pseuds/andromedaflynn
Summary: Tony helps you deal with your ex-fiance at a party.





	Fake Dating

“And why are we glaring at the man checking out Y/N?” Tony drew the collective attention of yourself, Clint and Natasha, as he circled around you, taking his place between you and Natasha. A single eyebrow raised in bemusement, he took a subtle glance at the man who stood on the other end of the room, eyes glued to you as you attempted to look anywhere but back at him

 

“That douchebag is Y/N’s ex,” Clint practically growled the words, twirling the little cocktail umbrella he had stolen from Natasha’s drink between his fingers in a surprisingly angry manner as he continued to throw dirty looks at the blonde man who simply would not look away from the group.

 

“Ex?” Tony questioned in shock, plucking your drink from your hands with a playful wink before taking a sip. “I didn’t know you dated since- Wait, is that  _ him? _ ”

 

“Meet Aldric Hodge,” you spoke in a low voice, barely containing your spite at the very name. But you managed to keep your gaze away from him, giving Tony a somewhat amused crooked smile as he handed you your drink back as if it was nothing. “The douche who cheated on me weeks before we were meant to get married.”

 

“I still vote we take him outside and teach him a lesson,” Clint muttered just loudly enough for your quartet to hear.

 

“Seconded,” Nat spat the word out. The duo had been your friends for far longer than the rest of the team, having first met you in SHIELD, and then been by your side from the moment you met the man you had once thought to be your true love, all the way to now. Nights filled with tears and heartache, utterances of your deepest fears that you weren’t worthy of love, they had been there for it all, and it was clear they hated the man who had caused you so much pain, perhaps even more so than you yourself did.

 

“Wow, ok, you two need to learn how to  _ actually _ teach people a lesson… You know, in a less, assassinationy manner,” Tony shook his head, eyes wide as he looked between the two who seemed ready to pounce should you give the slightest inclination you agreed. “Y/N, what do you say? Want to teach him a lesson and get him off your back in a way that’s actually fun and less, you know, violent?”

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

* * *

 

 

The cold air nipped at your skin, a surprisingly nice feeling after the feeling of too many people huddled together inside. You knew you shouldn’t stay out too long, not with your jacket still sitting on the stool beside Natasha inside, but there was something almost intoxicating about being out on the balcony, looking down at the city lights below.

 

“I knew I’d find you waiting out here for me,” called a voice you had once longed to hear. You didn’t have to turn around to know it was your former flame, the arrogance in his tone was unmistakable, and where you had once found his confidence charming, you know found yourself wondering just what it was he was so cocky about after all.

 

“Why on earth would I be waiting for  _ you _ ?” you asked with a single raised brow, turning to face him in what you hoped was a nonchalant manner. It didn’t matter that your heart felt as though it was hammering away behind your rib cage, or that you felt so anxious that you could feel the hairs on the back of your neck standing upright. You were determined. 

 

“Oh, please. I know you’ve been watching me since I arrived. Your friends wouldn’t be so protective if you didn’t still care.”

 

You frowned at his words, surprised to find that somehow they just didn’t fit right. Yes, Clint and Natasha were protective of you, but it wasn’t because they thought you’d do something stupid like take him back. They weren’t trying to stop you, they didn’t need to protect you, they wanted pay back, as simple as that. And when it came to you caring for him… It was surprising even to you to find that that just wasn’t the case. You didn’t want him back, you didn’t want to take back the hurt and pain, didn’t even want to live in a world where he hadn’t cheated on you. If anything, you were glad it had happened, glad it had caused you to fall apart, because in that moment you knew you truly didn’t care about him anymore.

 

“Have you ever considered the fact that maybe they just like revenge on people from my  _ past?”  _ you offered, your head tilting in consideration, feeling a sense of satisfaction that he truly was in your past now.

 

“Look, Y/N, I know I stuffed things up, but if I could just-”

 

“Sorry I took so long, babe, the queue was ridiculous,” Tony spoke cheerfully, not bothering to give the man any mind as he barrelled past him, holding out a drink for you before wrapping an arm around your middle and pulling you towards him. Dropping a quick kiss to the top of your head that had you smiling as it always did, a simple gesture of care that he had taken to doing some months earlier, he turned to give the man a puzzled look as if to say ‘who are you and what are you still doing here.

 

“Tony, this is Aldric,” you introduced with a smile, happily playing your part as you leant into him slightly. You didn’t want to over sell the act, not wanting to get caught in your lie, but you had to make it believable, and with Tony practically radiating warmth in his three piece suit, it wasn’t hard to want to snuggle into him.

 

“Oh, so  _ you’re _ the ex,” Tony spoke with far too much enthusiasm, his lips twisting into a smirk as he gave the man a quick disparaging once over, a sound somewhere between a huff and scoff leaving him as he turned to face you fully. “I should probably thank him, huh?”

 

Rolling your eyes comically, you took a sip from your drink, delighting in watching the man squirm with confusion as he watched the way you and Tony interacted. “Don’t you think that might be a bit childish?”

 

“True,” Tony agreed, tilting his head in consideration as he turned his attention back to you, a twinkle in his eye as he continued. “Besides, I would have won you eventually, one way or another.”

 

“Is that so?” you teased, almost forgetting the reason for your act as you revelled in the playful flirtations.

 

“Oh, most definitely,” he nodded ever so slightly, his gaze piercing yours as he offered a smug smirk. “You see  _ I _ always get what I want, and  _ you _ have been at the top of that list for far too long.”

 

Laughter spilled from your lips, your head falling in amusement before you met his gaze once more. Satisfaction mixed with delight as he stared back at you, his smile softening at the sight of your own.

 

A pause of silence as you simply took in the moment, his arms wrapped around you as he looked down at you fondly, his usual mask slipping away as he stood in front of you. A shuffling of feet to your side caught your attention, and you forced a playful smile back on your lips, reminding yourself this was all just for show. “Well, aren’t you lucky then? I guess you ought to claim your prize then.”

 

“Oh, darling, I intend to keep claiming my prize as long as I live.”


End file.
